character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kazuma Kiryu (Canon, Composite)/Unbacked0
|-|Yakuza 0= |-|Yakuza 1-7= Summary Kazuma Kiryu '''is the main character of the Yakuza series. He was raised in the Sunflower Orphanage alongside his sworn brother, Akira Nishikiyama and his love interest Yumi Sawamura until one day he and Nishiki were adopted by Shintaro Kazama so they could join the Tojo Clan. After many years of loyalty to Sohei Dojima, Kiryu earned the nickname the Dragon of Dojima. Powers and Stats '''Tier: 8-C | High 7-A | 8-C, At least High 8-C,' '''possibly '''8-B '''with Weapons' | At least '''3-C | High 2-A Name: Kazuma Kiryu (Also known as the Dragon of Dojima) Origin: Yakuza Gender: Male Age: 48 (As of Yakuza 6) Classification: Human, Yakuza, Taxi Driver, Fourth Chairman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Power Mimicry (Kiryu is able to perfectly mimic someone's fighting style just by seeing a few of their moves), Statistics Amplification (Can increase his strength, speed and durability when he has more Heat), Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Aura, Chi Manipulation, Invulnerability (In Dragon Spirit mode he becomes invincible for a short period of time), Creation (From his Heat, Kiryu can make a dragon to aid him in a fight), Healing, Vehicular Mastery, Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation (Can beat up ghosts), Probability Manipulation with items, Regeneration (Low) with items Attack Potency: Building Level+ '(Able to beat people who can harm him) '| Small Island Level (Can defeat Ichiban Kasuga) | Building Level+ '''(Able to beat people who can harm him), At least '''Large Building Level '''possibly '''City Block Level '''with Weapons (Can fight and damage an infected Tetsuo) | Galaxy Level (Is able to fight Pyron, Can fight on par with Demitri) | High Multiverse Level+''' (Can harm Byaku Shin who transcends above the multiverse) Speed: Hypersonic+ movement speed (Comparable to Tanimura), Massively Hypersonic+ 'reaction and combat speed (Can dodge Jo Amon's satellite laser) '| Hypersonic+ movement speed with Massively Hypersonic+ 'reaction and combat speed (Can dodge Ichiban's satellite laser) '| Hypersonic+ movement speed with Massively Hypersonic+ 'reaction and combat speed '| MFTL+ '(Can react to and hit Pyron) '| MFTL+ (Is faster than he was before) Lifting Strength: Class 5 '(Stopped a 3 ton Bull mid-charge, Should scale to Nakahara who lifted and threw a similar bull to the side) '| Class 5 | Class 5 | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Building Level+ | Small Island Level | Building Level+ | Galaxy Level | High Multiverse Level+ Durability: Building Level+ '''(Tanked a building busting bomb), '''Higher with Heat (While fighting Mine, he increased his Heat so when Mine punched his head it hurt Mine's hand) | Small Island Level (Can take hits from Ichiban's satellite laser) | Building Level+ (Can take hits from multiple advanced) | Galaxy Level '(Can take hits from Pyron) '| High Multiverse Level+ (Can take hits from Byaku Shin) Stamina: Superhuman (Has fought through 100 members of the Tojo Clan at the same time without breaking a sweat) Range: Standard melee range, Extended melee range with Katana, Several kilometres with Pistol and S Standard Equipment: Pistol, Katana, Grenades, Anti-Material Sniper Rifle, Anti-Tank Missile Launcher Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Is too trusting, most of his moves drain Heat Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Heat: '''Kiryu, much like most characters in the Yakuza series, can use a mysterious energy called Heat. With Heat, Kiryu gets stronger, faster and more durable, he also becomes more resistant to knives and guns. Kiryu can also spend a good amount of his Heat to do Heat moves or to activate Dragon Spirit or Extreme Heat mode. Kiryu can charge up Heat by damaging the enemy and avoiding attacks, he loses Heat when he takes damage or uses a Heat move. ** '''Feel the Heat!: Kiryu charges up his Heat and uses to land a devastating blow to his opponent, this is typically saved for the end of a fight. ** Revelations: Kiryu is able to look at the world around him and use random events as inspiration for new moves. Kiryu is even able to copy entire fighting styles by doing this. ** Heat Eye: Kiryu, using Heat, can slow down time for the rest of the world while he is unaffected by it. ** Heat Sniping: '''Kiryu uses his Heat to increase accuracy on par with a sniper, no matter what type of gun he is using. ** '''Dragon Spirit: '''Kiryu becomes invulnerable to attacks, can attack faster, can swing enemies around with one arm and can quickly dash to a far away enemy. ** '''Extreme Heat Mode: '''Kiryu becomes more aggressive, can charge the last strike of his combo with Heat and can do powerful Heat moves after an attack without draining much of his Heat. ** '''Essence Of The Dragon King: '''Kiryu does a flip and charges up a powerful kick. ** '''Essence Of Drunken Fist: '''While Kiryu is drunk, he can charge up before doing a sliding tackle. ** '''Ultimate Essence: '''While in a near-death state, Kiryu can punch an enemy and charge them with energy so that they will be sent flying into other enemies to deal a similar level of damage. '''Key: Yakuza 0-6 | Yakuza 7 | Yakuza Dead Souls | Beginning of Project X Zone 2 | End of Project X Zone 2 Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2